kaoskeepersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodios
Episodios Temporada 1 La primera temporada de Kaos Keepers nos presenta al elenco principal de personajes y da inicio a la trama del gobierno corrupto de Kuk Aracho, además de empezar varios arcos que se resolverán en futuras temporadas como el misterio de los Sicarus. 1x01 GALAXY'S NEWEST HEROES Homo Deity ignora la orden del Consejo y decide organizar un equipo para proteger la galaxia de Gargalus antes de que llegue Kao. Recluta a Wormy y Cole, pero antes de que les explique porqué los ha reunido, Wormy impaciente por ver el resto de la galaxia le pide a Deity de inmediato que vayan a algún planeta bonito para verlo mientras les cuenta el plan. Los tres zarpan al planeta Lowpar, una reserva de fauna salvaje de la galaxia Gargalus, en la que se encuentran unos cazadores furtivos de una especie local, los galliplums. Tras lidiar con estos cazadores y salvar a los galliplums, un escuadron de drones policiales les da las gracias por capturar a los cazadores y se los llevan, mientras que nuestros tres héroes deciden irse a celebrar su triunfo al lugar de moda, Planet Retrograde. En otro rincón de la galaxia, los cazadores piden perdón y clemencia ante un líder que decide no darles una segunda oportunidad y no facilitarles el negocio como hizo, pero antes de que estos sean echados de su despacho, les pregunta quienes les pararon los planes. Los cazadores no saben darle respuesta, lo que hace que el líder al que le hablaban, Kuk Aracho, decida vigilarlos de cerca. 1x02 DOXA ALETHEÏA Los tres Keepers llegan a Planet Retrograde, donde el amable dueño del local, Mibo, les da la bienvenida y les invita a quedarse en la fiesta. Mientras estan en la fiesta, el DJ de la fiesta, Nepp Tunes, les pide ayuda a los Keepers, contandoles la ubicación de un satélite muy extraño en el que desapareció un colega DJ suyo al desviarse de su ruta durante un tour. Deciden dejar la fiesta e ir a investigar, pero no son los unicos, una nave les sigue hasta allí. El satélite, llamado Proyect Aletheïa, parece ser un laboratorio secreto donde se dan a cabo experimentos carentes de ética. Deity decide quedarse vigilando la nave y manteniendo contacto de apoyo con Cole y Wormy, mientras ellos dos investigan. Dentro ambos se separan para investigar mas deprisa. Cole se encuentra con la caza recompensas Scorpia, y después de una persecución descubren la zona de experimentación de los Sicarus. Wormy por su lado, encuentra y ayuda a salir de la criogenización a Alex, un ente metafísico y filosófico que le cuenta la intención de los laboratorios a Wormy y le urge escapar de esa "caverna". Womry no entiende nada pero se dirige hacia la nave con él. Cole y Scorpia despiertan por error a un ejempar de Sicarus incompleto, que les persigue con la intención de matarlos por las instalaciones. Cole consigue acceder a la nave y Deity se dispone a zarpar, pero Cole entra nuevamente para salvar a Scorpia, que para su sorpresa, sin su ayuda vuelve a su nave y zarpa por su cuenta. Los Keepers se quedan esperando a que Alex se recupere de su sincope debido a su salida reciente del proceso de criogenización. 1x03 MEET THE RAVENS Este capitulo nos presenta la jerarquia, grupos y convivencia de la nave raven desde el punto de vista de Scorpia, que no pertenece ni a los brutos, temple ni errantes, todo esto ocurriendo antes de los eventos de aletheia. Tambien se ve como Scorpia sigue a los Keepers hasta alli y como escapa por su cuenta y como al volver a la nave no le dice nada a sus "compañeros", viendo como no forma parte realmente de los ravens como el resto (foreshadowing intesito de que se pasará a los kaos keepers en la second season lol) 1x04 BLAKEBYSITTING Mientras Alex sigue descansando, los Keepers deciden investigar un planeta que se encuentra a poca distancia del satélite Aletheïa y de donde parece provenir, Exhalla. Se trata de un planeta abandonado hace mucho tiempo, ya que la fauna y flora se han apoderado de la ciudad. Allí descubren a una especie de dragón que se acerca a ellos tímidamente, y que recojen en su nave para proporcionarle cuidados y ayuda. Los Keepers se plantean si es una criatura inteligente o directamente que clase de criatura és, y viendo que la criatura no contesta empiezan a cuestionarse mas y mas si realmente no se trata de algún peligro que pretende no parecerlo. Alex despierta y contacta a fondo con él, logrando que hablé, aunque poco, ya que resulta que es un bebé llamado Blake que se perdió hace tiempo en el espacio y no tiene a donde ir. Los Keepers reciben con manos abiertas a los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo y se dirigen hacia el destino donde les quería llevar desde primer momento Deity, Collaps. 1x05 COLLAPS PRESAGE Los Keepers llegan a Collaps, donde los sabios les guían a través del complejo minero de ese planeta hacia la cueva Zenith con la intención de desvelarles la senda que seguir para parar a Kao. Aunque aparentemente legales, los sabios de Collaps pretenden engañar a los Keepers para su propio beneficio, y les mandan a derrotar a un monstruo guardián refugiado que no deja avanzar el proceso minero bajo el pretexto de que se trata de un ser malvado. Deity se queda cuidando a Blake en la nave y Cole va a buscar al monstruo mientras Wormy por ineptitud en combate y Alex por desconfianza hacia los sabios deciden quedarse a explorar el complejo minero. Wormy y Alex descubren gracias a uno de los sabios de menor rango que se trata de un engaño, que en realidad estan destrozando el planeta para buscar minerales que vender a otras civilizaciones sin importarles la fauna que pueda haber en peligro por ello, incluido ese "monstruo" que solo actuaba en defensa propia. Cole se encuentra cara a cara con el monstruo, pero en lugar de combatirlo entiende que esta protegiendo a las criaturas de ese planeta y no quiere hacer daño alguno, por lo que contacta con Wormy sobre ello. Tras descubrir el engaño, Alex y Wormy intentan parar el complejo minero mientras Cole regresa con ellos, pero ambos son enfrentados por los sabios. Son llevados como reclusos pero en un último momento el "monstruo" les libera destrozando el taladro central del complejo minero. Los Keepers ayudan al "monstruo" mientras los sabios escapan del planeta. El monstruo escapa mientras los Keepers vuelven a su nave, donde hablan sobre el angaño que han sufrido, a lo que Deity les contesta que mientras lo habían usado para manipularles, su presagio sobre que serían héroes podría seguir siendo real. 1x06 LOST IN UMBRA De camino a Planet Retrograde, la nave se queda sin energía para transportar a los Keepers, por o que se quedan varados en el espacio. Cole se pregunta como se ha podido vaciar la carga y descubre que el problema reside un gasto extra debido a los mantenimientos de Blake. Mientras buscan alguna manera de restablecer la energía de la nave nerviosos por la posibilidad de una muerte en el espacio, los Keepers se sinceran unos con otros sobre si realmente son los héroes que se espera de ellos y ahondan en el pasado de ellos mismos. Tras discusiones entre ellos, acaban cooperando para crear un sistema con el que devolver energía a la nave. Wormy mientras juega con Blake descubre que puede expeler fuego y Cole crea junto a Alex un sistema para trasformar esa energia ignea en combustible para la nave. Una vez en marcha deciden parar en una de las estaciones de repuesto de StarSystem. 1x07 STAR SYSTEMATIC Al parar en una de las estaciones de StarSystem descubren que esta abandonada, pero también que se utilizan como fortaleza para los bandidos de la galaxia. Scorpia les ayuda a detener varias reuniones en otras StarSystem y acaban encontrandose con los cazadores que Kuk despidió. Estos dos quieren vengarse de Kuk y ayudan a los Keepers a llegar a Sarkumo, donde a las afueras de la ciudad esta la base de bandidos mas importante de StarSystem. 1x08 SARKOMING BACK Se encuentran con Flonshu y en un super molón último episodio de la temporada les ayudan a repoblar su parte del planeta cargandose la base de operaciones ilegales que tenia ahi Kuk. Los Keepers celebran la victoria en Planet Retrograde y gozán de una nueva fama como los nuevos heroes de la Galaxia y Kuk ve como los Keepers son una amenaza contra sus planes ilegales, por lo que contrata a un nuevo aliado que persiga a los Keepers (Messhog). (AVISO: Nadie, incluido los Keepers y exceptuando a los espectadores y a los bandidos contratados por Kuk, saben que Kuk es el jefe de toda esta trama de mercenarios y bandidos. Ya se revelará en otra season.) Temporada 2 La segunda temporada de Kaos Keepers muestra nuevos personajes que harán avanzar la relación entre nuestros protagonistas, como el asesino Messhog, Ziff el ladrón o Blazin, el antiguo compañero de Blake, además de mostrarnos los cambios que sufren al pasar de su desconocimiento a su fama como héroes. 2x01 BLAKE & BLAZIN Los Kaos Keepers se encuentran descansando después de su gran triunfo en Sarkumo, y alguien se cuela en la nave aprovechando esa situación. Ninguno de los Keepers es capaz de detener a este ninja que se abre camino hasta llegar a Blake, a quien él parece reconocer, pero Cole le asesta un buen taser para atarlo en un interrogatorio. Los Keepers lo desenmascaran, revelando a un zorro humanoide de pequeña estatura que se niega a responder sus preguntas al pensar que los Keepers raptaron a Blake, cosa que ellos niegan ya que él estaba abandonado en Exhalla y simplemente le dieron cobijo. Cole y Alex se quedan vigilandole mientras Wormy y Deity van a preguntar a Blake sobre si realmente se pueden fiar del sospechoso, a lo que parece contestar que si, por lo que le dan la oportunidad de explicar su historia. El zorro, llamado Blazin, les explica su pasado con Blake, como él es su mascota y ambos viajaban por la galaxia hasta encontrarse con bandidos. Por tal de protegerle, Blazin dejó a Blake en Exhalla mientras el huyó de los bandidos. Los Kaos aceptan su versión y le dejan quedarse en la habitación con Blake para pasar la noche antes de decidir que hacer. Por sorpresa, a la mañana siguiente se encuentran con que ambos han huido, y localizan la nave de Blazin en Exhalla, donde encuentran a Blazin intentando huir con él, pero los Keepers llegan para dar un ultimátum a Blake, si ellos o Blazin. Blazin no se fía de los Keepers porque para él solo han puesto en peligro a Blake, pero Blake con sus primeras palabras le dice que son "amigos". En un emotivo final, Blake entiende que esta mas seguro con ellos que con él, pero que mantengan el contacto para saber el estado de Blake y que pueden pedir su ayuda cuando sea necesaria. Antes de marcharse, Blazin les pide a los Keepers que investigen el planeta un poco, ya que él no dispone de tiempo para hacerlo y parece ser que hay algo interesante en él. 2x02 EXHALORK Los Keepers empiezan a investigar Exhalla y descubren una ciudad bastante tecnológica pero abandonada y envuelta por la flora del planeta. Mientras cruzan el bosque de Exhalla, unos curiosos monos roban uno de los gadgets de Cole, por lo que deciden partir el grupo: Wormy y Alex investigan la ciudad mientras Cole y Blake se dirigen al bosque siguiendo a los monos. Cole y Blake llegan a la ciudad, con calles apoderadas por las plantas y se fijan en carteles que indican al edificio principal de la ciudad, donde se disponen a entrar. Wormy y Alex mientras tanto siguen al mono ladrón hasta que casi a la vez, todos los monos se quedan parados y huyen hacia alguna parte. El mono al que seguían deja el gadget y sigue al resto, Alex coje el gadget y da media vuelta para volver a la ciudad con Cole y Blake, pero Wormy le sugiere seguir a los monos a ver donde van. NO SE PAVO ACABAN CONOCIENDO AL SAGE LORK QUE LES DICE QUE TENGAN CUIDADO QUE UNA AMENAZA SE CIERNA SOMBRE ELLOS QUE EL ESPECTADOR Y ALEX Y WORMY SE ESPERAN QUE SEA ZIFF CUZ HE IS THE NEXT CHARACTER TO BE INTRODUCCED MEANWHILE COLE AND BLAKE FIND NOTHING TO SUBVERT THE TROPE LOL 2x03 DIMMED STARLIGHT So this guy comes up, sargeant starlight, a tv media character who is a hero for kids, but with the keepers existing and having new fame thanks to sarkumo's thing he tries to stay relevant but is almost going to get cancelled, so he goes and makes a trap for kaos keepers a fake interview and now that he got them he says delante de las camaras que wants to join them for a mision y los keepers aceptan obligados. Basicamente una mision así como super preparado todo pero algo acaba yendose del plan y los keepers tienen que rescatar la situacâo y el starlight el moñas les dice que ok que no va con ellos pero a ojos de la tv sigue siendo su colegui asi no cancelan su show y eso pero el sigue siendo un envidioso que pasará no se sabe eso pal futuro 2x04 ZIFF'S ZENITH Capitulo integro de Ziff, se presenta al personaje como el ladrón buena gente estilo robin hood que roba para comer y eso y se entera de lo de los keepers en sarkumo y decide ir a buscar cosas de precio allí.Roba a los polis, escapa de ellos, hace una nave y llega a sarkumo donde flonshu le para los planes. 2x05 MAZE THUG lol 2x06 THRIFT WORM lol 2x07 SYZYGY STRIKE lol 2x08 STARSYSTEM RETROGRADE lol